


Translation

by NeoDiji, talesofsymphoniac



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eavesdropping, Fluff, M/M, POV Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo like to talk to each other in the Ancient Tongue, but sometimes they forget they're not the only ones who speak the language.Or, the group sets off for their final mission after making their decisions in Lastonbell.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeoDiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chat Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/256412) by Neodiji. 



> Neo wrote a script, and I went a little overboard with it and wrote a quick ficlet. *sweats*

Rose considered herself a pretty practical person. Ordinarily, she would have been the first to point out that heading out of Lastonbell this late was more than a little inconvenient; it was long past the time when they would have set up camp, and Lailah had to take the lead and light the way for them. Still, not even she could deny Sorey his wish, not after what he and the others had promised to do tonight. **  
**

The implications of their plan weren’t lost on Rose; even in a best-case scenario, they would not be allowed to walk away from this battle without losing one of them. Maybe even all of them. But Rose didn’t want to dwell on it, either. Overthinking had never been her style.

Lailah was quiet, the bright flame in her hands steadily guiding them through the forest. Behind her, Sorey and Mikleo followed, walking next to each other close enough that their shoulders were brushing. Their voices were low, but in the quiet night, the words carried to Rose, and though she couldn’t quite interpret their words, the tone told her that it would not do to interrupt them tonight. Not again, anyway.

Instead, she drifted back further, where Edna and Zaveid formed the tail end of their group. Their voices were quiet too, their tone lighter. Just what Rose needed.

Zaveid was snickering. “I lived when the language was popular, but I don’t think I ever spoke it as much as they do!”

“You’re exaggerating,” Edna replied, and Rose could almost hear her eyes rolling.

Rose reached her arms up, casually lacing around the back of her neck. “What’cha talking about?”

“The Ancient Tongue,” Edna said, her tone bored. “Our resident nerd boyfriends like talking to each other in the Ancient Tongue like it’s their own special code.”

Zaveid snorted. “They forget that they’re not the only ones who understand it, so they let themselves get carried away. Makes for some pretty fun eavesdropping.”

Rose considered chiding Zaveid for listening in on what were clearly personal conversations, but she decided she wasn’t one to talk, given her profession.

“Speak for yourself,” Edna was grumbling. “My ears bleed from listening to them.”

“Nah,” Zaveid said, waving a hand. “I personally find it quite reassuring that our choir boys actually have working hormones.”

“What? No way,” Rose said, eyes widening, and Zaveid flashed a smirk her way. “They don’t really talk about–”

“He’s just trying to wind you up,” Edna said, poking Zaveid in the side with her umbrella. “Mostly,” she added, her tone suddenly much darker.

Rose suddenly recalled a few awkward moments she’d had interacting with Sorey while armatized with Mikleo and decided she didn’t want to think about that too hard.

“No,” Edna continued a few seconds later, “what really makes my ears bleed is all the lovey-dovey stuff.”

Rose let out a huff of laughter, stepping over a fallen tree branch. “I’m gonna take a stab in the dark here and say your ears are just constantly bleeding.”

Edna tilted her head, a smirk spreading across her lips. “Your stabs in the dark always land home.”

Rose grinned too, catching the play on words. “Comes with the job.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds the natural ones of the forest, the crunching of their footsteps on the ground, and the low murmurs of Sorey and Mikleo, still completely unintelligible to Rose. The conversation seemed to be slowing, responses coming less quickly until they too, were quiet.

Rose glanced on either side of her. She felt like she was encroaching on a private moment and she couldn’t even understand their words; Zaveid and Edna, however, were expressionless, and it occurred to Rose that they were giving Sorey and Mikleo what privacy they could; in this case, the illusion of privacy. No other reason could explain why they were trailing behind instead of taking shelter inside Sorey, as they usually did when travelling.

Rose’s attention was caught when Sorey spoke up again, a short, gentle phrase, and she saw his hand and Mikleo’s reach out for each other, interlacing their fingers. Mikleo said something else, with a softness that Rose rarely saw from him, and then mostly around Sorey. It made her curious, though she knew she should be following her friends’ examples and letting them have their illusion of privacy.

Oh, what the hell; she couldn’t resist. “What are they saying now?” She kept her voice soft enough that only Zaveid and Edna could hear her, and surely that counted for something, right?

“You really don’t want to know,” Edna said, but despite her apparent disdain, she too kept her voice quiet. “I can barely hear any of you from the rush of blood streaming from my ears tonight. Thankfully.”

For a second, Rose was sure that was the only answer she would get. To her surprise, however, Zaveid leaned her way, nudging his arm against hers. His voice was easygoing as ever, but carried a certain sincerity and the slightest smile.

“They both told each other: ‘The moon is beautiful tonight.’”


End file.
